


Symbol of Love

by Littlelady1971



Series: My Pointless Friend [2]
Category: Alexander Armstrong - Fandom, Pointless (UK TV), Richard Osman - Fandom, Richard Osman's House of Games (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Friendship/Love, Game Shows, M/M, Male Friendship, Presents, Romantic Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelady1971/pseuds/Littlelady1971
Summary: Richard loved Xander and Xander loved Richard, they were TVs golden couple.  Richard wanted something to symbolise their special bond but he didn't know what, then one day inspiration struck and a sweet little story about friendship unfolds.
Relationships: Alexander Armstrong/Richard Osman
Series: My Pointless Friend [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768882
Kudos: 3





	Symbol of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> Any similarity between the fictional versions of the people portrayed here and the actual people is purely coincidental. This is a work of fiction. This is not an attempt to defame the character of said person on the basis of libel, as the work is FICTIONAL (and NOT an intently false statement created with the express purpose of misleading others about the actual character of said person).

The Friendship Ring (Part 2, of My Pointless Friend Series)

Richard loved Xander he wasn't afraid of saying it, he often referred to it in interviews and wasn't shy or embarrassed to admit it. Anyone could see the bond they shared was special. Xander also loved Richard, they had known each other since they were 18, sometimes losing touch for a while but since working together for the last ten years their friendship had become even more special and something they both cherished. . 

What could Richard give Xander to let him know he was always going to be there for him, for mutual support, companionship , loyalty and to love ? He was his hero, everything he wished he could be. He had been pondering this a while when inspiration suddenly struck.

It was a themed addition of Pointless and they were dressed up, once again. Xander especially loved this, Rich thought it was probably because it was an opportunity to release the little boy inside him, that always seemed to want to burst out, it pretty adorable really. This particular episode was entitled “Theatre” and the costume department went all out for their outfits. 

Xander was dressed up as a pirate, looking very swash-buckling, he had a red velvet coat with white embroidery , teamed with a frilly shirt, cuffs and neck-tie. His black hat had a huge white feather in it, then kept dropping down onto his face making him sneeze, he had the black belt and the obligatory toy sword, eye patch and parrot. The part of the costume that caught Richard's eye, was the shiny gold-effect sovereign ring which adorned his little finger on his left hand. He noticed how his friend kept touching it.

The idea started to form in his mind, that would be the perfect gift, something he could wear everyday, on plain view to everyone. With only the both of them knowing the true meaning behind it and the shared sentiment He wouldn't be using the “costume” one he would make a trip to the jewellers and pick one, not too big and ostentatious, but big enough so no-one confused it with Xander's wedding ring (That was sacred to him and Hannah, he would never intrude on their marriage) this was a symbol of shared “love” they had for each other, which was special to them. He knew Xander was a bit on the flamboyant side and would have no qualms about wearing a ring. 

A few days later, armed with his credit card Richard entered the jewellers on the High Street. He asked the helpful assistant to look at the tray of sovereign rings. He was feeling slightly anxious and  
nervous, would this really a good idea? He knew Xan wouldn't refuse the gift, but what if he just graciously accepted it then hid it in a drawer and never wore it ? He didn't t think he could cope with that type of rejection. On reflection he was here now, so he may as well carry on as  
he intended. He had the forethought to “borrow” the costume ring Xander had worn has part of his  
pirate costume, so he had an idea of the size of ring he needed. After looking through the ring, he finally chose one, it had a simple plain band and the “coin” featured a bust of William the Conquer . Richard smiled to himself, this couldn't be any more fitting ...even if it had a neon sign next to it saying “pick me” …..it was just perfect ! The jewellers also offered an engraving service. This was something he had been in two minds about, it had to be right? However, the answer was fairly obvious from the start....he simply had it engraved “love, your pointless friend”.

Richard left the store after paying for his purchase, it had cost a fair amount, but to him it was worth every penny. The lovely assistant had gift wrapped it for him in a lovely deep blue box , tied with a simple silver ribbon. His only problem now was how? and when? was he going to present it to his best friend. To be truthful he hadn't given this part of the plan much thought, the sheer excitement of getting the ring had been enough to send his head dizzy. Has he travelled home, he decided he would leave that till later that night, after a couple of beers he was sure to come up with something ? 

Alexander Henry Fenwick Armstrong (To give him his full name) celebrated his birthday on 2nd March, so it was a good few months away yet. He had considered Christmas, but that was really family time and didn't want to encroach on that. Then the idea came to him like a pointless answer out of the blue......why not the anniversary of the show , ten years this year on 24th August 2019 ….he knew straight away this was the date …..3 weeks away, he could wait that long, he hoped .

The three weeks between purchasing the present and the day he planned to give to his best friend seemed to take forever, it felt like 3 years !, each morning he marked the days off on his calendar with a red cross, like a child waiting for Christmas Eve, who was the big kid now he thought, laughing to himself whilst he ate his breakfast . 

At last the recording day arrived, for the tenth anniversary special. Everyone on set was excited  
and a small party had been organised later that day for the crew and everyone involved with the show. In his dressing room, richard checked his appearance, he was wearing his favourite blue suit with a crisp white shirt, that had one of those snazzy designs in the collars. They had been introduced to these shirts by the wardrobe department a few months earlier, and himself and Xander had tried to co-ordinate their collar designs until the production team had stepped in and politely, asked them to stop ! He tapped his inside pocket and felt the shape of the small box, he had checked at last 5 times in the last few minutes, nerves were getting the better of him. Why was he so nervous? he felt has if he was about to propose …...in a way he supposed he kind of was, the ring would have a sentimental meaning, a commitment between them both.

The filming went well, and the two friends were on top form, making the contestants and the audience laugh, everyone was having a wonderful time. The hours flew by and by the time Richard checked his watch, he was surprised it was already 4pm. Filming was all but done, and  
people were already gathering in the empty studio next door were the after-show party was  
being held. The BBC had found some money in their budget to get the caterers in, there was also a free bar.....however, there was method in the madness as the location of Elstree Studios meant most people would be driving home, so non-alcoholic drinks were the order of the day.

There must have been around 80 people crammed into the small studio, everyone was having fun and the two friends mingled with everyone from the director to the camera crew. It was lovely to see people who had been there from day one but then had left for new jobs, marriage, babies etc and had returned for the tenth anniversary celebration. After a couple of hours people started to disperse, some groups had decided to go on and meet later in the evening at their local pubs for a proper drink but both Xander and Richard declined the numerous offers to join them. Richard had hinted to his friend earlier that day that he would like a quite word with him after the party and he had a little surprise, this started a barrage of questions from Xander who wanted to know more, however Richard wasn't giving anything away. As the last of the party guests were leaving Xander caught up with Richard. They hadn't had a lot of chance to talk to each other all night. Richard grabbed his best friend by his arm and lead him out and down the corridor towards the dressing rooms. To his surprise Xander didn't protest he just bounced alongside Richard like an obedient little puppy eager to find out what it was that Richard had in store for him.

Once inside his dressing-room, Richard locked the door and assured Xander that it was just for their privacy. Richad motioned for Xander to sit on one of the comfy chairs, he remained stood up not quiet sure how to begin. He could see his friend looking a bit puzzled and a little worried, after a long pause he spoke.

“ You're probably wondering what all this is about ?” a nod from Xander encouraged him to continue “I know this day has already been incredible, a milestone even. Who would have thought all those years ago we would still be making the show today, a 1000 plus shows ….and everyone has been well for me and I hope for you, an utter-delight. “ he paused for breath then carried on “To be working with my best friend every day, is something I dont't take for granted . I feel myself lucky and privileged to be in this position” he was starting to procrastinate as he was trying to remember the little speech he had mentally prepared.

Xander was sat listening intently to his friend, he agreed with everything that he was saying, but couldn't help but wonder were he was going with this. An awful thought popped into his mind, was Richard trying to tell him he was leaving ? Had he been offered another job ? He couldn't bare it 

“Richard, come on....spit it out, just tell me if you're leaving, I will be happy for you but ….”  
he was stopped mid-sentence by his best friend walking over and taking his hand.

“No no, you have it all wrong, of course I'm not leaving you, you numpty “ laughed Richard. Still holding his hand he turned it over so his palm was facing upwards, “now close your eyes and keep your hand out, |I have something for you “ commanded Richard. 

Xander did has he was told and kept his hand out. He suddenly felt a weight in it, a small box shape.  
Richard instructed him to open his eyes. He looked at the the blue box with the silver ribbon and he began to tear up. 

“Come here you softy” whispered Richard, he knelt down so he was sitting in between Xanders knees and used his hanky to wipe away the tear that had formed on his friends face. “What are you like eh ? Give you a present and the flood gates open, your worse than me ….you haven't even seen what it is yet “ 

“ I haven't got you anything” whispered Xander

“I don't need anything, because I already have you …..”he put his hand on Xander's shoulder and squeezed it. “Open it then.....I want to see if you like it?” 

Ever so carefully Xander removed the ribbon and opened the box, for a few seconds he just stared at its contents not saying a word. Richard was actually worried he forgotten to breath ! He then took out the ring and looked at his best friend. 

“ I don't....I mean, how did you? ...I don't know what to say “..stammered the usual very articulate Mr Armstrong. 

Richard reached across and took hold of Xanders left hand then took the ring and placed it on his little finger. “This is a present from me to you, a symbol of our friendship, of the love I have for you and every time you wear it I would hope it reminds you that I'm here with you always “

“Thank you , thank you so much …..” Xander was getting choked up again. “It's beautiful , just like my best friend, you have a heart of gold and I couldn't imagine how I would get through my life without all the advice and support you give me day in and day out, not to mention all the laughs....but more than that without your love ….” the tears began to flow again.

The two friends hugged each other tightly, both crying tears of joy. The hug last a few minutes and Richard pulled back slightly, and placed a chaste kiss on Xanders cheek,

“C'mon we can't stay here all night can we, like a pair of misty eyed teenagers” he pulled his friend to his feet and helped him dry of his tear stained face. They looked at their reflections in the mirror and started to laugh  
“Right soppy pair aren;t we “ laughed Richard.  
“That's probably why we get on so well “ replied Xander.

He looked at the ring and rubbed it fondly. Suddenly Richard remembered the engraving....

“Promise me you won't get too emotional again, but there is one more thing ….” 

Xander gave his best friend a puzzled look? 

Richard reached for the ring and slowly took it off and showed him the inscription inside.

A huge smile appeared on his best friends face and he hugged Richard once again “It's perfect, just perfect …..and I'm going to wear it everyday “

Richard was a little surprised, “you don't have to do that as long as you wear it now and again I won't mind “

Xander was adamant “Everywhere I go, I want to take my Pointless friend with me “ 

The End

by Debbie Little


End file.
